


Victor is Driving Home For Christmas

by SaintedStars



Series: Yuri on Ice Songfic Project [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris Rea, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Driving, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Singing, Song: Driving Home for Christmas, Songfic, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: One snowy December night, a pair of Russian skaters are driving home to spend the holidays in a certain Japanese city. Wanting to break up the silence, Victor turns on the radio and a soft song plays to welcome them home. They don't know it just yet but it's more than just a piping hot bowl of katsudon waiting for them when they arrive.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice Songfic Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Victor is Driving Home For Christmas

One snowy December evening, a rental car was rolling down through the streets of Hasetsu. High in the sky was a silvery full moon, the view of it only barred from view for a moment by the clouds drifting across the sky. The occupants sitting inside were a pair of world-renowned skaters, heading towards the hotsprings that they had begun to call home for the Holidays and one of them in particular was beaming from ear to ear. Victor, engagement ring beaming in the short flashes of moonlight from it's position on his finger, couldn't keep the grin from his face as he thought about the man who he loved more than anything and who was, no doubt, waiting for him.

Beside him, Yuri was staring out of the window, seemingly looking at absolutely nothing that passed them. During the moments that Victor could spare to look away from the road and at his fellow Russian, he was pretty sure that he could see that Yuri's eyes were unfocused. The blonde had protested vehemently against coming here, having stated that he would spend Christmas with his grandfather or with Yakov and Lilia like Mila was but his grandfather had insisted that he spend it with Victor and the Japanese Yuuri since his place didn't have the room for him, as much as Yuri had insisted that he was used to living in cramped places. Nikolai had put his foot down and stated that he deserved to spend Christmas away from the bitter cold of the Russian December.

That was how he had wound up here, driving along the road towards Yu-Topia Katsuki in a rental car after an exhausting plane ride. His suitcase was in the trunk alongside Victor's and there was a snoozy brown poodle lying in the backseat, meaning that he had had to sit up front with Victor. He would have protested but all it had taken was a glance from Makkachin's big black eyes to dissuade him from arguing and instead he had just let the journey go by in silence. Victor had tried to make conversation but it didn't seem to be working as Yuri continued to freeze him out.

They came to a stop at a red light, amazing the first one that they had come across on their whole drive and Victor's head, eager for something to do, reached over to the car radio and switched it on, the host announcing that they had tuned in right in the middle of a selection of songs that they kept special for this time of year. Yuri was about to protest and try to turn it off but a pleasant piano tune kicked up, reminding him of warm evenings spent by a fire and good company that he remembered from a time that he had tried to pretend had never happened.

_'I'm driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces...'_

Victor smiled again, thinking of the warm welcome that he was surely going to get from his fiancee and future in-laws. His foot pumped on the gas pedal a little in time with the music, his eyes fixed on the light above them in the hope that it would change faster.

_  
'I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Well I'm moving down that line  
And it's been so long  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away  
Driving in my car  
Driving home for Christmas...'_

Yuri had to hold back a snort. How long had it actually been since these overly-romantic idiots had actually seen each other? Two days? You'd think they had been apart for a lifetime from how they acted. Just this morning, he had to pry a sleeping Victor off of him because, in his sleep induced madness, he had convinced himself that the Japanese Yuuri was sleeping beside him and had proceeded to try and cuddle the living daylights out of him. It had only been through several slaps to the head and some rather inventive Russian curses that he had managed to get him off.

Despite his seeming allergy to all feelings warm and fuzzy, Yuri did find himself missing someone during these times of year and for once, it was't his grandfather. His thoughts drifted towards that person as the singer continued to croon out of the speakers. _  
  
'It's gonna take some time  
But I'll get there  
Top to toe in tailbacks  
Oh, I got red lights all around  
But soon there'll be a freeway, yeah  
Get my feet on holy ground'_

The light above them finally changed to green and Victor drove on, crossing over onto another road that he knew would bring them within sight of the Yu-Topia Katsuki and, hopefully, Yuuri would be looking out from the window for him. In the darkness of the night, it would have been hard to see the car's approach but he was sure that Yuuri would be keeping an eye out for it anyway. He had texted his fiancee their ETA before they had left and had been hoping to catch a glance of him when they approached. _  
  
'So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get through  
And feel you near me  
(Driving in my car)  
I'm driving home for Christmas'_

Yuri wondered what Otabek was doing for Christmas. Was he going to be spending it in Kazahstan or was he going to be doing it somewhere else. Ever since the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, Yuri and he had been exchanging many messages almost every day and when Yuri had told him about his 'plans' for the holidays, Otabek hadn't said much. It had even taken him an oddly long time for him to reply which Yuri had found odd. What was more, Otabek had said 'see you later' when he had landed in Japan, not his usual sign off and it was extremely confusing, though Yuri had only thought about it properly just now.

_  
'Driving home for Christmas  
With a thousand memories.'_

How had Victor had the luck to put on this music right at this moment? He may be feeling okay driving to his but Yuri was nursing confusion and separation from the people that he cared about. He didn't care what Mila and Georgi kept saying, he did NOT consider those sappy idiots his parents and the 'podium family' they kept going on about was a lot of bullcrap. _  
  
'I take look at the driver next to me  
He's just the same  
Just the same..'  
_

Despite his refusal to tolerate their lovey-dovey garbage, Yuri had to admit that he was somewhat fond of the Katsuki family, aside from that weird Mari who had given him the nickname of Yurio and had completely ignored all of his protests until it had stuck like flypaper. Aside from her insanity, the rest were okay. Apparently the Japanese Yuuri was like his father when he got drunk but he honestly didn't know, the guy seemed fine and his mother had welcomed him with such a surprising amount of warmth that he hadn't known what to do with himself.

Looking around himself, he saw that there were Christmas decorations put up all around the place, on the fences and hanging from lamp posts. It made it feel... oddly welcoming. Just like the Yu-Topia Katsuki had been.

_  
Top to toe in tailbacks  
Oh, I got red lights all around  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Get my feet on holy ground  
So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get through  
Oh, and feel you near me  
Driving in my car  
Driving home for Christmas  
Driving home for Christmas  
With a thousand memories_

Maybe... Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Victor turned into the drive way of the hot spring and Yuri cursed when the sudden movement caused his face to smoosh up against the glass of the window. He unstuck himself as Victor killed the engine and was helping Makkachin out of the backseat, almost sprinting the short distance between their space and the front door where two familiar faces were waiting for him. They bowed low to him and were swiftly pulled into a tight hug by the overly enthusiastic Russian. Yuri, getting out as well, could see their smiling faces in the bright lights coming from inside and as he was coming up the stairs, having decided to leave his bags behind until he felt ready to get them, they welcomed him inside warmly, though he didn't hug them and they didn't press the issue. In his head, the ending of the song that he had just managed to catch before Victor had turned off the radio was echoing in his ears. _  
  
'I take look at the driver next to me  
He's just the same  
He's driving home, driving home  
Driving home for Christmas.'_

True to form, Victor had pulled his shoes and was sprawled on the floor, both arms wrapped tightly around a blushing Yuuri who's face was being peppered with kisses and licks from Makkachin who was almost jumping on top of the pair. But that wasn't what held Yuri's eye. He had only just taken off his shoes when he caught sight of a very familiar head of black hair shaved into an undercut and gaped in recognition. Losing all control, he tossed his shoes away, crossed the distance in a flash and wrapped both his arms and even his legs around Otabek, hugging him like a koala. To his credit, Otabek didn't fall over and just held Yuri close, squeezing him tightly.

“It's good to see you again Yuri...” Otabek said.

“It... It's good to see you again...” Yuri said, sounding like he had a chesty cough. Otabek eased him into standing on his own two feet again and the four skaters collected around a table.

' _Yeah... Maybe this time really wouldn't be too bad.'_ Yuri thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this at first because I couldn't think of a song that would fit the moment where it isn't quite close to Christmas to have songs playing around the clock but my sister recently got me hooked on this song. So I decided that all of my wonderful readers deserved a little something something for waiting for as long as you have for all of my writings. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and you can look forward to more songfics all throughout the month of December as a special Christmas present to all of you.
> 
> My song count for this was 6.
> 
> You can always find me at SaintedStars on tumblr and any and all comments, kudos or bookmarks are always appreciated


End file.
